


A Warm Welcome

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur makes it to Erebor to find Bilbo alive against all hope. Their reunion is a sweet one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at titles, guys. This is written as a gift for intangible-musings over on Tumblr for her birthday! I hope you enjoy it, love. Obviously I altered things a little bit, Bofur and the other Dwarfs arriving from Laketown in the night and what not. This was also meant to be short, but I am however, very long winded.

After hours of worrying, Bilbo finally fell into a fitful sleep. His mind and body were beyond exhausted, and as much as he felt he shouldn't be curled up in bed when people were suffering in Laketown, he needed to rest. Thorin...the dragon...He just needed it all to stop for a short time. To rest his mind, at the very least. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on without doing so.

He was unsure how long he had been out, but he was not sleeping deeply for he came awake instantly as he felt someone sit down on the edge of his cot. He kept his breathing slow and even, still trying to feign sleep. He was far too exhausted to struggle through another one of Thorin's paranoid tirades right now. He couldn't do it.

“Bilbo?”

Bilbo's eyes snapped open at the sound of Bofur's voice. He shot upright, whirling around to look at his friend. Bofur looked a little worse for wear, his hair hung loose and tangled from under his hat, his face was streaked with soot and he reeked of smoke. His eyes though...those eyes sparkled with the same light as always. “Oh thank goodness!” Bilbo whispered, flinging himself into Bofur's arms.

Bofur's laugh rang out clear. He gathered the Hobbit into his arms, raining kisses all over that curly hair. “You're alive!” He breathed, in between kisses. “Thank Mahal, you're alive.”

“But the dragon!” Bilbo choked out through a sob, tears streaming down his face. “I thought for sure...”

“Tauriel. The Elf maid. She helped us.” He took Bilbo by the shoulders and gently pushed him back so he could look at the Hobbit's face. “I was so worried about you...All I could think of was getting back to you...no, no, love! Don't cry!” He leaned in, kissing away the tears on Bilbo's cheeks.

Bilbo's hands came up, tangling in the Dwarf's hair, holding on to him for dear life, trying to pull him as close as he could. “I thought for sure you were dead...”

“And I you.” Bofur's lips trailed along Bilbo's jaw...down onto his neck. “But we're okay. You're okay. We're together now. Let me stay with you...”

“We can't!” Bilbo gasped. What if someone were to come in? Not only that...this would be their first time laying together. There had been hurried kisses, soft touches in the dead of night but that had been all that they could risk. He didn't want their first time together to be in this dusty room, under the threat of discovery....but Bofur's facial hair was rubbing his skin deliciously...the Dwarf's lips and teeth on his skin...and the more the hardness between this legs grew, the more his resolve softened.

Bilbo tilted his head back, a moan escaping his lips and granting Bofur access to move down from his neck, nipping at his collarbone and his large hands roaming over the Hobbit's back. In one swift motion he lifted the Hobbit onto his lap, and now that Bilbo was straddling him he could feel Bofur's own hardness pushing back against him. It was Bofur's turn to moan, as muffled as it was against Bilbo's skin, as the Hobbit moved frantically, bucking his hips and grinding against Bofur's rigid cock.

“Undress.” Bofur said softly, but still a command. “Please. I need you.”

The Hobbit climbed off Bofur's lap, disrobing as quickly as his shaky hands would allow. He watched hungrily as Bofur unlaced his breeches, his hard length springing out, hanging thick and heavy between his thighs. Bilbo felt longing pull from deep within his belly. He had felt the size of the Dwarf before, through layers of clothing, hurried touches under blankets at camp. The Hobbit was alittle shocked to see the sheer size of it now out in the open.

Bofur sat down, heavily on the edge of the cot, shucking of his hat and beginning to unbutton his shirt. He had it nearly done, but was interrupted by the Hobbit suddenly kneeling between his thighs. Bofur groaned much too loudly as that sweet little mouth engulfed as much of his rigid flesh as it could take.

Bilbo's small mouth was stretched almost to the point of pain around the girth of Bofur's cock. He knew Dwarfs were built differently than himself, and only having ever indulged in the flesh of other Hobbits up until this moment he had not known quite what to expect. He was delightfully surprised (and maybe more than a bit apprehensive).

The Dwarf watched Bilbo's curly head bob up and down between his thighs. He could feel that apparently skilled tongue snaking against the underside of his cock. His cheeks would hollow as he would pull deeply on that hardness, his face flushed and utterly gorgeous. The Hobbit lifted his eyes to meet Bofur's and that was almost too much. The Dwarf moaned, tangling his hand in those curls, and gently pulling the Hobbit back off his cock. He leaned down to press a kiss to those red and swollen lips.

“You wish me to stop?” Bilbo asked sweetly.

“That's the last thing I wish,” Bofur said. “But I need to if you want me to be inside you.”

“I do,” replied Bilbo. “However I have just at this moment realized we have no oil, and I know I couldn't take you without it.”

Bofur considered this for a moment, before pulling Bilbo onto his lap once again. One hand grabbed the back of Bilbo's head, pulling him in to devour his mouth once again, the other wrapping around both their cocks and pulling them in unison.

Bilbo's breathing hitched, the feeling of the large, rough hand hand and the Dwarf's thick, hard cock against him was making his head spin. He bucked his hips into the Dwarf's hand, feeling himself grow slick with both their fluids.

Abruptly Bofur pulled his hand from their cocks, and Bilbo whimpered at the loss of contact. The Dwarf reached around with his hand, wet with both their precum and begin to stroke Bilbo's opening, using what he could of their own lubricant on the Hobbit.

Bilbo couldn't help but grind his hips, the feeling of the Dwarf's rough fingers teasing at his tight hole. Bofur worked one large finger inside, and Bilbo whimpered, feeling halway filled already. He wrapped both his small hands around the Dwarf's shaft, pumping it lazily as Bofur's finger worked and moved inside of him. Bilbo cried out as he felt another digit begin to creep inside.

Bofur pulled back to look at the Hobbit, his face flushed as well and breathing raggedly. “You're so tight,” he murmured. “Are you sure..?”

“Quite sure.” Bilbo replied. “It isn't my first time.”

“I know. I'm just worried about hurting you, is all.”

“I just want to feel you inside of me,” Bilbo whispered. “I don't care if it hurts. Please. I want you to fill me. Fuck me. Please.”

Bofur growled in lust, not used to hearing the Hobbit speak in such a way. He pulled his fingers from the heat of Bilbo's body, and grabbed his own cock, giving it a few pumps. “You're sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Bofur said, taking a deep breath. “Take it at your own pace...if you're sure.”

Bofur gripped his shaft at the base, steadying it for the Hobbit, who rose up onto his knees slightly and positioned himself, feeling the thick head of the Dwarf's hardness pressing against his tight opening. He gripped his own arse, spreading his cheeks slightly , and bearing down little at a time onto that hot, throbbing flesh.

Both of them cried out as the head of Bofur's cock pressed through the tightness of Bilbo's body. Bilbo made a strangled noise, his opening burning and stretched to the point of making his eyes water. Bofur's hands roamed over Bilbo's back, his lips kissing the Hobbit's cheeks, neck, anything he could reach.

“I've got you, love. I've got you,” Bofur whispered, beginning to move his hips ever so slightly.

Bilbo let out a small whimper, and began to move as well, feeling Bofur's length slowly bury deeper inside him, inch by agonizing inch.

Bofur was whispering, words of endearment in Dwarfish that Bilbo did not understand. His eyes were shut and his cheeks flushed, breath hitching. “I don't know if...” Bofur started, in between ragged breaths. “How much longer, my love. I'm sorry. You're too tight. You feel too good.”

Bilbo nodded, his forehead resting against the Dwarfs. He gripped his own cock and began pumping into his own fist. The Dwarf's eyes darted down to take in the sight before him, and with a moan began to pump faster into the Hobbit.

The faster pace, the fullness he felt inside of him...it was over for the Hobbit quite quickly. A few more bumps against that sweet spot inside him and with a cry Bilbo was spilling his load, hot and sticky, all over his hand and the Dwarf's stomach.

Bofur was barely hanging on as it was, sheathed in such tight heat as he was now. He had picked up his tempo as much as he dared, and as the Hobbit cried out, spilling wetness all over the Dwarf's stomach, Bilbo's tight opening got even tighter, if even possible, around Bofur's thickness. The Dwarf moaned loudly, his load throbbing into the Hobbit, as his thrusts grew more erratic, and finally stilled altogether. The two stayed as they were for a few moments, letting their breathing calm.

“I suppose we better clean you up,” Bilbo said, with a quick kiss for Bofur. He gingerly climbed off his lover, and with shaky legs found a cloth with which to clean them both up. Bilbo pulled on the long shirt he had received from the Bargeman's son, which was more than long enough for the Hobbit to use as a nightshirt as well. As he dressed, he realized how fidgety the Dwarf was being. “What's the matter, love?” Bilbo asked, climbing under his blankets.

Bofur looked at him, smiling almost sadly. “Just I fear what is to come the next few days, is all.”

“Me as well.”

“I'm glad you are safe, Bilbo. I had no hope of finding you alive.”

“I barely am.” Bilbo said through a yawn. “However my dragon tale shall have to wait for the morning, I'm afraid.”

“Aye. You should rest,” Bofur said, leaning over the bed to kiss the top of Bilbo's head. He looked lovingly at his Hobbit for a moment, then stooped to start picking up his scattered clothing.

“Bofur?” The Hobbit called sleepily.

“Yes, love?”

“Where exactly do you think you're going?”

Bofur looked at the Hobbit in surprise and chuckled. “I just thought you wouldn't want me to stay in case...”

“Bugger what anyone thinks. I'm sure they suspect well enough already. I almost lost you, and because of that I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for a very long time, even if I'm sleeping.”

Bofur felt his eyes prickle a little at Bilbo's words. He dropped his things back on the floor, and crawled naked under the blankets to wrap his love in his arms. He smiled blissfully as he planted a kiss on Bilbo's forehead, and the Hobbit snuggled further into his arms.

Bilbo found sleep surprisingly quickly, wrapped safe and warm in Bofur's embrace. He knew he would not want to drift off to sleep ever again without Bofur's warmth pressed against him. It was the first time Bilbo could remember since coming on this journey that he had fallen asleep with a smile upon his lips.


End file.
